Mia's Lineage
by The Lady Yunalesca
Summary: Mia's family holds a terrible secret that she doesn't even know. Will the Ronins be able to save her? Or will they have to do the unthinkable? WOOT! HA! Chapter Twelve is up! READ ENJOY LEAVe ME BE!
1. Default Chapter

Hello. Well I figured not enough people wrote about Mia so I created this little/long fic. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. (Did you know the entire series box set is coming out?J)

Chapter One:

A man stood in a ring held there by chains of magic. He was covered in blood although most of it was not his. Even his hair which was rightfully a black color was stained red. He had done what he felt he needed to do. Curse these mortals for trying to judge him.

A man can forward. Stooped by age and burdened with responsibility he was the Eldest.

"What do you want old man?" The chained man asked.

The Eldest smiled, "You have broken the laws Cillian."

"By what right do you judge me?" The man called Cillian asked.

"We are the oldest among men. Your father turned to us when you killed your brothers, and your mother. Your father gave us the right to judge." The Eldest replied.

Cillian sneered, "That babbling old fool? Ha! Even he does not understand the power that I have."

"Power, which is not rightfully yours." The Eldest replied. "You stole that power. We have every right to harness you."

"She gave me this power. She who calls herself the Queen of Darkness (AN: Weis and Hickman don't kill me. I couldn't think of anything better to call her. For the rest of you Queen of Darkness was Takisis in the Dragonlance books. I borrowed her name. Nothing more. Well and her want to rule the world. AKA Talpa is now a woman.) This power is mine by right!"

"You are mad." The Eldest stated calmly. "She will never let you live once your usefulness is done."

"HA, HA, HA, HA!" Cillian laughed. "She will always be with me! I will free her from the Abyss that you trapped her in and together we will destroy anyone who opposes our rule!"

"A silly child's dream." The Eldest countered. "She does not share. We were taught that should she ever be freed she would destroy the world and the Goddess of Light. Then remold it all to her likings. _You_ were taught this as well."

"I need not hear your lectures!" Cillian yelled. "I know what she has promised me! She has promised me the World!"

The Eldest sighed. "You leave me no choice. You will be sentenced to imprisonment. We dare not kill you, for that leaves your soul to transmigrate and be reborn. This is the only choice we have left."

"By what power will you hold me?" Cillian asked. "I have the power of the Goddess flowing through my veins. No one can hold me! No one can stop me!"

"We can." A lone female voice answered.

Cillian looked towards the voice and his laughter froze. Four women stood around him.

"I am she who is Fire." Her hair was the sing song of fire and her eyes the smoke it castes.

"I am she who is Earth." She had eyes that portrayed her element and hair the color of the stone mountains.

"I am she who is Wind." Her voice was delicate and her features colorless, except her eyes which were the purest of sky.

"I am she who is Water." In the light her hair was colored the deepest depths of the sea. Her eyes were the teal of the shallow waters.

"The Children of the Mother will bind to this world Cillian for you are right in one thing. We of the Ancients- (AN: Sorry I couldn't remember the name of the clan. Masho isn't?)- are not powerful enough to bind you here." The Eldest stated.

The one who called herself Fire bowed to the Eldest. "We are ready when you will it."

The Eldest nodded. "May you find some rest in your during your punishment."

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" Cillian screamed. "My Children will look for me and free my body!"

The Eldest nodded. "We expect no less, but then that is why The Children will always watch you. It is a sentence that they themselves volunteered for."

Cillian's look of horrification was a sign to the Eldest that it was time for the Children to take him. He nodded to Fire. She smiled.

The Children placed themselves around Cillian.

"I am Fire come to my calling." Fire rose from the ground and formed a circle around Cillian. Cillian cried out in pain. "Through pain of Fire you will feel the Pain of death."

"I am Earth rise to my command." Earth rose from the ground inside the circle of fire enclosing Cillian from sight. "Through Earth you shall be made still for eternity."

"I am Wind stir to my voice." Wind whipped around the fire closing the small circle around Cillian so that the three powers were combined. "Through Wind you shall be silenced."

"I am Water rain to my summons." Water fell on Cillian soothing the other powers. "Through Water you shall be made."

The rain settled the powers and left of Cillian was a stone statue. He was still in chains, but the blood was no longer visible and he looked as if he was sleeping.

The Children collapsed with exhaustion. Members of the Clan went to their aide and lifted them to their feet.

"It is done." Fire said. "He can no longer harm anyone."

The Eldest nodded. "Will you stay and rest."

"No." Earth stated. "Here he can call his Children to him. It is best we leave."

"Do you have the power left to do that?" The Eldest asked.

Wind nodded. "I can do it, with the help of my sister Water. We can do it without the need of Fire and Earth."

Water nodded. "We must leave now. I already feel the presence of his Children."

"Where will you take him?" The Eldest asked as the sisters linked hands around Cillian.

"Where no one will think to look." Fire answered and the sisters with Cillian among them vanished.

Mia woke startled as the alarm clock went off. What a strange dream. It was rare for her to dream, but even rarer for her to remember. She shrugged it off. At the moment she didn't have time to ponder dreams. She had a class to teach. She stepped out of bed and facing the rising sun in her window greeted a new day.

Well what do you think of chapter one? I think it'll turn out better as I go along. Please read and review and let me know.


	2. Chapter Two and Three

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything Ronin Warriors… (But I am considering pre- ordering the series box set.)

Oh, If you have any question after the fact please feel free to e-mail me.

On with the story.

Chapter Two:

Mia went through her day and struggled to push her dream to the back of her mind. There was no reason to keep picking at it, but it nagged her continuously. After teaching the history class Mia ran by the store to pick up a few items. It was Cye's turn to cook, but he needed a few items. While he was cooking dinner Mia would clean out the attic. It was really the only left in the house to do if she wanted a little peace from the boys… men. She mentally corrected herself. They were men now. Being old enough to drink would make them men.

She entered the house and put the groceries on the counter for Cye.

"Thanks Mia." The blond- (AN: Is Cye blond or light brown? I can never tell.)- said.

Mia nodded. "You're welcome." She reached under the sink and pulled out her bucket of cleaning supplies. "While you're cooking, I'm going to go clean the attic out a little."

"Give a shout if you need Kento to lift anything." Sage said automatically volunteering the muscular man.

Mia smiled, "I will thank you." She picked up her bucket and with only a stop to her room to put down her purse and change clothes she preceded to the attic.

She coughed slightly as soon as she entered the lofty room. One really couldn't call it an attic; it was more like an upstairs, unused storage room. There was dust everywhere and from what Mia could tell nobody had been in the room since her father pasted away some five years ago. She sighed to herself. She must really be getting lazy. She began with the boxes in the far corner of the room. As she walked across the room a flash of light caught the corner of her eye. She turned to look and see what that was. At first she couldn't see anything, and then as the sun slithered through the slated in the window it caught the gleam again and set it off.

Mia went to the window first and opened the slates the entire way. The sun filled the room and the gleaming came from a hole in the wall partially hidden by some trunks. She went over to the trunks and tested the weight of one of them. She might as well have tried to move Mt. Fuji. She opened her mouth to call Kento up, but something stopped her. She pushed away the feeling and instead of trying to move the trunks she opened one. Inside the top one were books upon books of ancient histories. When she opened the one book the page crumbled a little. She could only read a little of the ancient writing and it said something about a war between the goddess of power. She sighed a little and closed the book. She carefully placed the book down and picked up the one next to it. This book was covered with pictured, but one of them caught her attention. It was a man surrounded by four women. It was her dream! She dreamed this… but why?

Mia didn't bother flipping through the rest of the books. Somehow she knew they all contained something about her dream. Instead she wedged herself in between the wall and the trunks and using her legs heaved at the trunks with all her strength. (AN: It has been proven that most women, I said most, are stronger I their legs then most men are in their arms.) The trunks twitched a little, but didn't budge. She sighed and heaved again pushing against the wall as well. The trunks still didn't move, but the wall behind her back gave way and she tumbled down a staircase.

Mia was dazed for a moment, so she laid on the floor she landed on. When she was sure she could stand without dizziness Mia surveyed her surroundings. She was in what looked to be a small storage room. Looking up the stairs she could see a mirror hanging at just the right height to reflect the sun from the attic. When she stepped away she saw another mirror and noticed then that the room was dustless. She looked around more closely to see what could have caused this phenomenon. She saw four mirrors in the room and they all collected the light and shafted it towards the far wall. When she looked at the far wall she saw a map of what looked like old Japan. Underneath the map was a small table that looked like it had held something. Mia wiped her hand across the table and much to her surprise found an inscription. 'Blood of my blood, ties us together, blood of your blood, brings us together.' Mia shrugged. She had no idea what it meant. She shrugged and placed hers hands on the table in an effort to look at the map more closely.

"Ouch!" Mia yanked her hand back and saw a pin stained with her blood. A secret door opened on the table and a sword emerged. Mia gasped and stepped back. The blade was at least four feet long and the hilt was slightly curved for grip. (AN: I'm not really good with descriptions so I found a pic that would show you what I mean. It's a really cool looking sword. ) Mia gingerly stretched her hand out to touch the sword. When her fingers brushed it, it seemed to pulse with life. She snatched her hand back and guiltily looked around. The guys would be calling her soon. She should get upstairs… but she didn't want to leave the sword.

_Do not worry._ It said to her. _I will wait here._

Mia nodded and with a last stroke to the sword she went back upstairs. She had just squeezed between the trunks and the wall when she heard steps on the stairs.

"Mia?" It was Sage.

"Yes?" she responded.

"It's supper time." Sage replied.

"Okay I'm coming." Mia climbed down the attic stairs and smiled at Sage. "What did Cye make?"

Sage made a face. "Ham and Spinach casserole."

Mia laughed. None of the men were picky eaters, but Cye had a way of making them forget they were hungry.

Throughout dinner the men talked about what they should do the next day and Ryo groaned about having to work all day. Rowen nodded too. Of all the ronins for some reason only those two could hold a job. Mia closed hers eyes and tried to listen to them talk, but all she saw was the sword and its gleaming blade.

"Mia?"

Mia broke out of her doze with a start. "I'm sorry?" She looked to see that all the men were looking at her with concerned faces.

"Are you all right?" Ryo asked.

Mia nodded. "It's just been a long day."

Ryo nodded. He wasn't satisfied with the answer, but it would hold him off for a little bit. Mia felt guilty, but she also felt as if the sword were hers and hers alone.

After supper Mia excused herself and slipped away from the inquiring eyes. She had to read the books after all. She had to see what all this meant. Where did she fit in?

Chapter 3: Insanity and New Friends

Mia spent all night going over the books in the attic. They really didn't say much, well, they didn't say anything that she hadn't dreamed about. She sighed softly and looked at the sword for maybe the millionth time. She had carted all the books to the sword room, just so she could be near it. She had figured it was the sword, or some power in the sword that had kept all the dust out f the room. As if after the last person left the magic simply sealed the room. Mia examined the map once again. It was feudal Japan. Not really detailed as if made from someone's memory and not a survey. Something that continually drew her attention was a temple looking marking. If she figured the land correctly from a more recent map, the temple was on Hokkaido Island somewhere in the northern mountains.

_It's not there anymore._

Mia started and looked around, but there was no one in the room. The sword gleamed in the moonlight. Mia sighed. Temples could not move. It was probably a ruin by now lost to the mountains.

_But, it's not there!_ The voice said angrily.

"Then where is it!" Mia asked the seemingly empty room.

A shadow of a ghost appeared before her. "Yamanaka Lake."

Mia gasped. "But that would be right outside! There's not temple out there!"

The shadow seemed to smile, "take your sword outside child and see what the magic's of days gone by can do."

Mia made no reply. The shadow melted away. Could it be possible? She asked herself. She grabbed the sword and left the attic.

Outside on the roof Rowen enjoyed what was left of the night sky. Sometimes Sage and Ryo would be up here with him, but tonight was all his. The moon glowed prettily on the lake, and the temple, that looked like a castle I found a cool looking castle that fits my idea J ), in the middle… Rowen sat up shocked. There was a temple in the middle of the Lake and to make matters worse he could see Mia walking on water to get to it. He jumped down to the nearest balcony (which happened to be Cye's) and woke to young man sleeping.

"Cye! Wake up! Something's happening with Mia!"

The man woke immediately. "What's wrong with Mia?"

"Wake the others we got to go after her!" Rowen ran out of the room and into the next.

In the time it took the guys to get out of the bed and run outside Mia was halfway to the temple.

"MIA!" Ryo yelled. "Mia!"

Mia could hear the boys and turned slightly.

_They will try and stop you._

Mia froze. "Why?"

_They don't want me to be released. Come to me my child. I will protect you from the world._

"They protect me." Mia replied, "They keep me safe."

_I am you family. Would you let them kill me?_

"Would they?" She asked.

_Yes. Then they will never be friends with you again. You- they will think- are evil too._

The Ronins saw Mia hesitate.

"Mia!" Sage called. "Mia please!!!"

They saw her turn away and continue towards the temple.

Kento laid his had on Sage's shoulder. "C'mon. We need to go after her."

Sage nodded. "Let's go."

"I don't think we can walk on water too though." Rowen stated.

Cye touched the water. "It's a road! She's not walking on water. There's a path here."

Ryo nodded. "Let's go."

They ran after Mia.

Mia didn't even notice. The presence was here; the one that brought her out of the house. She laid and hand and rested her head on the temple wall in front of her. "Help me. I cannot get in."

_Cut your hand with the sword and place it back on the wall._

Mia looked at the sword in her hand. She wrapped her other hand around it and squeezed her fist. Blood ran red down the blade. She rested her hand back on the wall. It opened to reveal a door. Mia walked through the door without looking back, and it closed behind her.

"MIA!" Sage slammed his fist into the wall. "Mia…"

The other Ronins weren't really sure how to console him. After all Sage was the Ronin of Wisdom. It was Kento that spoke first.

"I'm sure she's okay." Kento stated.

"Who dares walk on these sacred grounds?"

The ronins looked around to see a woman standing on the wall above them.

"Our friend entered here, but it seems we cannot get in also." Cye stated.

"Your friend?" the woman asked.

Ryo nodded. "Yes. Mia is her name. She came in here."

"Only evil comes in through that door." The woman replied. "I, who guard the temple, cannot even open that door."

"Mia is not evil!" Sage lifted his face to the woman.

The Guardian looked at Sage and felt pity for him. Before this night was over his nightmares would seem more comfortable than reality. She turned her head, "Nuria."

Another woman appeared. "You called."

"Show our guest to the sanctuary. Their friend has entered the temple through here."

Nuria nodded and the other Guardian vanished. She looked down on the Ronins. "Unless you are evil you cannot get in this door. Please follow me." Nuria walked along the parapet to stand above an actual doorway. "Here is the front door. Please come in."

The ronins nodded and entered the temple. The door closed behind them. Nuria jumped down from the parapet to stand next to them. It was then the Ronins realized she was just a child. She couldn't have been any older then twelve and she only stood maybe four and a half feet tall. Her hair was the flamboyant color of fire. Her armor was a resemblance to Lady Kayura's.

"Please follow me." Nuria said smiling. "Your friend must be really powerful for Chailyn not to feel her presence." She sighed, "But then I didn't feel it either."

"Do you feel it now?" Ryo asked.

Nuria nodded. "Once you enter the corridors of the temple we feel everything."

"Why did Mia come in here?" Rowen asked.

"Cillian called her." Nuria answered.

"Cillian?" Sage questioned.

"Here let me tell you a story." Nuria replied.

Meanwhile, Chailyn was having problems tracking down Mia. She sighed and simply went to the doors of Cillian's Sanctuary.

"MIA!" Chailyn called into the dark. "He is evil! He cannot help you."

Mia sat around the corner in the shadows.

_Come to me._

"I can't," Mia whispered. "She's in the way."

_Run. All you must do is touch the doors with your bleeding hand. I can do the rest._

Mia nodded. She peeked around the corner. The corridor actually split into three in front of the doors. (AN: A "T" shape.) Chailyn was currently looking away. "Protect me." Mia whispered and ran.

Chailyn turned just in time to catch Mia around the waist but not in time to keep her from touching the door. Mia swung the sword at Chailyn's face. Chailyn ducked but did not let go. The doors opened and sucked them both inside.

The Ronins (and Nuria) came down the corridor in time to see Mia swing at a deep blue haired woman and them both fall into the open doors.

"Chailyn!" Nuria ran forward and went to enter the room only to be thrown backwards with Chailyn's body. Then the doors slammed shut.

Rowen and Kento went to Nuria's assistance. They lifted Chailyn's body and rested her against the wall.

Sage ran to the door. Serpents were carved on the door along with some sort of mythical creature that was a woman and a snake. He banged his fist on the door. "MIA!"

"It's no use." Nuria stood after the guys lifted Chailyn's body off of her. "She can no longer hear you."

"She will always hear me!" Sage turned on Nuria.

"Not anymore." Nuria answered. "You may want to ready yourselves. The next time you see her you may have to kill her. That will be her only thought. To kill whoever stands in her way."

"No…" Sage sank to the floor. "She wouldn't do such a thing…"

Nuria marched up to him and slapped him across the face. "Get a grip. You're acting like a love sick teenager. Do you want to save her or are you going to wallow in bad tidings?"

Sage stood up. "How dare you." He went to swing at her, but somehow he was back on the ground with the little girl twisting his arm around his back.

"Do I have your attention now?" Nuria asked twisting a little harder. The pain was excruciating.

"Let him go." Lady Kayura appeared in sight followed by the warlords.

"Lady Kayura." Nuria immediately let go of Sage, stood and bowed. "We have failed Lady. Cillian is free."

Kayura sighed. "I should have watched Mia closer. I didn't know where that sword was."

"What is so special about the sword?" Cye asked.

"Blood to blood. It ties Mia's ancestry to his. She is the offspring of his offspring. A thin line to travel after two thousand years. I wonder haw he did it?" Kayura shook her head. "Anyway the sword was forged I think by her fifth or sixth great grandmother. It was said that no matter how close or far Cillian would always be able to call his children to him… Well great to whatever number grand children."

"So basically now that she has the sword she belongs to him?" Rowen asked.

"Oh no." Kayura laughed. "He doesn't have that power. From what I've seen in my life his children are happy to serve him and die for him."

"Mia too?" Sage asked.

"Mia is different." Kayura said at lengths. "She never knew her ancestry. Her grandfather did that I'm sure of. Why else hide the sword? Anyway, Mia you may be able to call back simply because she was happy with you."

"Although, that is just as improbable as us restraining Cillian again." Chailyn stated softly.

"Chailyn!" Nuria walked quickly to her sister. "Are you okay?"

Chailyn stood slowly. "I will be fine."

"We are only two now, Kayura." Chailyn spoke quietly. "Water and Fire are all that's left."

"I know. I am sorry for your losses." Kayura replied. "However, I think with a little help you will be able to seal him again."

"How?" Nuria asked.

"With faith," Kayura said smiling. "Come I'll show you."

AN: Well did I surprise you? Do you like it? Read **AND** Review please.


	3. The Library of the Dead

Hello! I'm back with more. I write for just three people, but hey it's fun.

Does anyone know how/where I can posted fan art? I drew some pictures of the Children and new and improved Mia.

Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors is not mine.

BTW: I think I found my English Japanese list of names. Here it is. Let me know if it's wrong.

Ryo is Ryo. Sekhmet is Naaza.

Rowen is Touma. Cale is Anubisu.

Kento is Shuu. Dais is Rajura.

Sage is Seiji. Anubis is Shuten.

Cye is Shin. Kayura is Kayura.

Mia is Nasuti.

Now if anyone knows the armor names I'd be good.

Chapter Four: The Library of The Dead

Kayura lead the way down the corridor and out to the courtyard. Kayura stopped walking at the entrance of the library across the courtyard. She turned and waited on the two Children to cross the courtyard. Chailyn had stopped and raised her face to the moon. Nuria stood by her side. It was odd to the ronins to see this child wearing armor and seemingly supporting someone older than her. Dais laid a hand on Nuria's shoulder. Nuria looked up. The ronins were too far away to hear what he said to her, but she smiled.

"Hey, Ryo," Kento said softly, "Do you think the Warlords knew that the temple was here and have been here before?"

"We have been here several times before." Sekhmet volunteered. "This is the Temple of the Ancients. This is their resting place. We come here often to just sit in Anubis's presence."

Cale nodded. "We have nothing to hide from you. We have come to understand what we had done… We were being misled."

"Misled?" Ryo was astonished. His voice was louder than he intended it to be. "You think destroying the better part of a city and trapped people in an alternate dimension is misled?"

"They have atoned." Nuria spoke from just behind Ryo. Chailyn and Dais were with her. They must have crosses the courtyard when they were preoccupied with Sekhmet.

"Atoned doesn't change what they did." Sage said.

"We are all human. None of us are perfect. Do you really intend to continue blaming them for a mistake they made?" Nuria asked angrily.

"Nuria," Chailyn said softly. "They are human, yes. What is our excuse for letting Mia and Cillian leave? Do you think we will be forgiven for that?"

Nuria opened her mouth then closed it.

"I can forgive." Kayura spoke. "I made the same mistakes as the warlords. Do you still condemn me for it?"

"You were possessed." Cye replied. "You didn't have a choice in what you did."

"Didn't I?" Kayura smiled. "I was once an innocent child. The first time I witnessed Talpa's destruction was my village. I thought to myself that nothing could beat such power. That is the first mistake to acknowledge defeat before even fighting."

"What…" Kento frowned.

"I was already defeated before I was caught. I didn't fight him. I waited for him to kill me, but he didn't. I became a powerful warrior. Even possessed I enjoyed seeing people cower before me, now…" Kayura looked down at her hands. "My hands will forever be stained with blood. Will you forgive me for that?"

The ronins had nothing to say.

"We can forgive." Sage spoke at length. "I know what it is like to make a mistake you cannot change." Sage said no more, but the past of each of the ronins were known to each other. They knew what he spoke of.

"Come into the library. There are several books in here that will help us." Kayura said softly.

They all entered the library. There were books upon every surface available. Bookcases stacked to the ceiling and every available space held a bookcase, or shelves. However the only light in the room was the moon through the windows. Nuria walked to the center of the room.

"Gifts of Fire light my way." Candles of all sorts flamed to life. Between bookcases were Candelabrums that held what looked like twenty candles each? Then there were candelabrum chandeliers hanging from the ceiling lighting the room. The eerie thing about the room was the statues that stood everywhere as well. They were life size and all had detailed faces and clothing. Rowen walked over to one to examine it.

"Wow." Kento looked around. "Isn't it dangerous with all these books to have so many candles?"

Chailyn smiled. "The fire Nuria called doesn't burn. It is only a light. She said light my way, not burn or any words associated with burn."

"Oh." Kento walked to a candelabrum and peered at the fire. Nuria grinned mischievously and pushed his face into the fire then jumped away from him as he yelled.

"AH!" Kento yelled out of reflex. All the fire did was split and caress up the sides of his face. Nothing burned. He pulled his head out of the candle.

"Are you done playing around?" Sage asked.

Kento smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"We must find the book containing knowledge of the Queen of Darkness." Kayura stated.

"Most of them should already be on that book case over there." Nuria pointed towards a bookcase sitting next to a window. "Zola and Anila were trying to catalog all the books when Zola died."

"How did Zola die?" Sage asked looking at the little girl. Nuria turned and left the room.

"One of Cillian's children came." Chailyn answered. "Back when the blood was thick a man came. Zola and Nuria were on guard. Nuria attacked first. She has a taifushin naginata. Anyway she misjudged her opponent. The naginata swung past him. However, the blade disconnects on a chain. She in turn swung that back at him. I still am not certain how, but he snapped the chain, and threw the naginata blade back at her. It imbedded in her shoulder leaving her defenseless. Zola came to her help. Zola's Chinese broadsword was little match against whatever possessed this man. He yanked the chain connected to Nuria's naginata. He ripped the blade out of Nuria's shoulder and used it on Zola. Zola's arm was torn off by the blade and then the man used an axe he had and ran it through her heart. Nuria would have been next if Zola with her last breath hadn't cast a binding spell. The spell held the man until Nuria could call for one of us. If Anila had been in the library or me in with the statues we would have felt Nuria's dying spirit. We were sound asleep in bed." Chailyn hung her head. "Asleep. We didn't even feel Zola die. I'm sorry." Chailyn hurriedly left the room.

"Hey Kayura," Cye said, "Something bugs me. How did you know Mia was one of Cillian's kids?"

"I didn't really. I felt it a little when I was near her. Anubis felt it when they went in search of the Jewel of Life. All I have to guide me are the spirits of the dead and whatever memories they have that are the strongest. The one before Anubis felt it too. He thought it was nothing more than a trickle in her blood. He thought she was harmless. I listen to the spirits. I watched Mia for a time. She was happy and purely naïve to her heritage. I didn't think this day would ever come." Kayura shrugged. "I was a fool to believe that she wouldn't hear the call."

Rowen turned from a statue he was looking at. "What are all these statues?"

"They are the dead." Cale answered.

"The dead?!" Rowen exclaimed in shock.

Meanwhile… In one of the many gardens…

Nuria sat at the foot of a statue. It was a woman sitting down in a chair. In her lap lay the broken pieces of a naginata. "I am sorry Zola, So sorry."

Dais stood just behind Nuria. "Why do you blame yourself?"

"Look at me." Nuria whispered. "I am trapped in a child's body."

"I see a woman before me." Dais answered. "Not a child."

"You grew up in the Nether Realms. You see what I really am." Nuria laid her head on the feet of the statue in front of her. "In this mortal realm I will always be a child."

Dais walked to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. Her body shook with her sobs.

"If I had the strength of even a sixteen year old she would have never died." Nuria stated. "Over eight hundred years old and I am trapped in the body of a twelve year old."

Dais had no words to give her. Chailyn came out to Nuria.

"Dais, could you excuse us? We need to talk." Chailyn asked.

Dais nodded and after softly squeezing Nuria's shoulder walked into the darkness.

Kayura was next to appear in the small garden. "I left the Ronins to search for information. We need to discuss though the dormant powers of your sisters."

AN: Okay it was kind of a little pointless, but I thought we could use some background info on the Children… as well as a little romance.

Please read **and** review.


	4. Story of the Worlds

Hello! It's me again. I'm on a role here I think it's almost time to see Mia again. Anyway On with the story…

Disclaimer: They're not mine don't sue.

Chapter Five: Story of the Worlds

"The powers of our sisters?" Nuria asked. "What is to discuss? They died and so did their gifts. It is as the Mother wished."

Kayura sighed. "I have spoken with Kaos (AN: I think this is the name of the last ancient. If it's not then correct me and I'll fix it.) …"

"Kaos is dead." Nuria said in a monotone. "He was killed by Anubis. We all know this. It's the reason you hold the staff now."

"Yes, Anubis did kill Kaos, but you should know by now the dead of the Ancients still live in the temple." Kayura replied.

"I am unfit company m'lady." Nuria stated. "Please leave me to my grief for a little bit." She laid her head down on the feet of Zola.

Chailyn looked at Kayura. "What did Kaos say to you?"

"Kaos suggested that you ask your sisters for their gifts to rebind Cillian." Kayura answered.

"Ask our sisters?" Chailyn questioned. "But the mother is the one who granted the powers."

"You invoked the powers though from the ones that held them before you though didn't you? After the Mother tested your worthiness." Kayura replied.

"Nuria cannot hold two powers… She is…" Chailyn whispered looking at the child kneeling in front of the statue. "Her body can barely contain Fire."

"Why did you not let her age?" Kayura asked not bothering to lower her voice. "You know it would have been granted."

Nuria's head came up from it's resting place. She stood quickly and moved face to face with Kayura. "I cannot age. I was immortal in this form."

"But you said Dais sees the real form." Kayura replied.

"Dais can see the form I will inhabit when my service to the Mother is done." Nuria retorted.

"But if you were made immortal then you know the services of the Mother will never be sated." Kayura responded. (AN: I know you're wondering how these two are immortal if the other two died. I'll get to that. Patience…)

Nuria nodded. "I serve the Mother first and foremost. If her will is to grant me respite then so be it."

"You can age. Under the protection of the Mother; she would wish this of you to better use your gifts." Kayura informed.

"I have been thusly for over eight hundred years." Nuria retaliated. "How can I age?"

Kayura smiled. "You must ask the Mother."

Nuria nodded and went to walk away. Chailyn grabbed her arm.

"Nuria, if you do this you have no chance of living life as a normal child." Chailyn spoke softly. "You have no chance of experiencing what other children do."

"You knew." Nuria accused. She watched Chailyn hang her head. "You knew that I could age."

"Yes." Chailyn answered softly. "If you choose the path you're walking on now, you'll never feel the experiences of a child."

"I am over eight hundred years old. I spent those centuries in the form of a child. Zola could have lived had I been older." Nuria stated coldly. "My first duty is to the Mother; I will ask _her _what she believes to be best for me." Nuria yanked her arm out of Chailyn's hand and walked away.

"I am sorry." Kayura said simply, "but we must first look to containing Cillian."

Chailyn nodded. "I have no regrets keeping her the way I did. I need not your apology." Chailyn walked away.

Meanwhile in the Library of the Dead…

"These statues unnerve me." Kento murmured to himself.

"The dead harm no one." Sekhmet replied hearing Kento's statement.

"Why are they here anyway?" Ryo asked. "You _say_ they are the dead, but why are they here?"

"Each one has their own reasons for coming here." Chailyn answered coming out of the dark.

"They _are_ the dead?" Rowen asked.

"Yes." Chailyn replied. "These are the Ancients of old and even some of the samurais of old. All at one point in time swore to protect the worlds from evil."

"Worlds?" Cye questioned. "You mean world right?"

"No. Plural. There are many worlds out there. The Nether Realms are a world unto its own. The world you live in is also one of its own. Then there is the world that my sister and I come from."

"Where are you from?" Sage asked.

"Let me tell you a story." Chailyn smiled.

_The Story of the Worlds_

_In the beginning all species shared one world. The Mother of All things granted us this for our loyalty to her._

_After so many centuries though her races grew apart and wished nothing to do with each other._

_History stated that this happened with the coming of The Dark Queen._

_No one knows where She came from or why, but She feed the dissent among the Mother's races until a war threatened._

_The Mother and some of her children fled the world of war in an effort to find peace._

_Thus the unstable Nether Realms were created._

_The Mother and her Children fled to the world adjacent to the Nether Realms._

_This world already had it's own in habitants, but some of the Mother's Children found peace and elected to remain behind._

_This world is Earth. _

_The Children that stayed behind were always allowed to return to the Mother when they tired of their life on Earth._

_Thus the Mother created Gaia; the World after all worlds._

_In creating Gaia the Mother depleted most of her strengths and nearly vanished from all planes._

_However, her Children for saw this and gave her their strength so that She could still live among them._

_They lived in peace for a time until the Queen of Darkness found them._

_The Queen demanded of the Mother a world unto herself._

_She wanted nothing to do with the other worlds, but would destroy each one of them if she was not given her own._

_The Mother was still weak from the creation of Gaia, but fearing for the lives of her Children on Earth and the few that watch the Nether Realm, she agreed._

_The Mother made a gateway for the Queen and told her it was a link to her own world._

_The Queen ecstatic that she would her rule and complete domination of a world demanded then after she crossed into her world that the gate must forever be sealed._

_The Mother readily agreed._

_The Queen sensing her victory at had crossed the portal and entered nothingness._

_Then Mother did ad the Queen had commanded though and sealed the portal upon the Queen's crossing._

_Thus was the Abyss created._

_The Mother had created a world for the Dark Queen._

_What she did not tell the Dark Queen was that she had to fill the world with life._

_This is how the Worlds were created._

The guys all sat in rapture while she told her story.

"What happened to the Queen of Darkness?" Cye asked.

"It is said that after she was sealed in the Abyss she cursed the Mother and her Children. She said that the Children would find no peace in any world and that the Mother would never have the comfort of having all her Children with her. She also stated that when she broke the seal she would destroy all of the worlds, although I think she will keep Gaia to herself and kill the Mother." Chailyn answered.

"Is it true?" Rowen asked.

Chailyn shrugged. "I believe our fate is what we make it. This is how the Mother raised my sister and I. We were born on Gaia. Should Cillian succeed in his task… it is possible that She may come after us."

"Umm… but why are the dead here?" Kento asked. "That question was never answered."

Chailyn smiled. "I'm sorry I forgot."

Just then screams could be heard throughout the temple. Everyone got to their feet.

"Nuria is being tested by the Mother." Chailyn spoke quickly. Her face was grave. "She has decided to forfeit her childhood. It is up to the Mother to make this change in her."

Everyone sat back down.

"I can close the windows if you choose not to hear." Chailyn offered.

"No." Dais spoke. "She has chosen this path to help us. We can do her the honor by sharing in her pain."

Chailyn nodded.

"It says in this book," Sage spoke, "that the Queen of Darkness must have the Jewels of the Mother to open her gate. What are the Jewels?"

"The Jewels of Power." Kayura answered leaning against the doorway. "You used the Jewel of Life to defeat Talpa."

"How many Jewels are there?" Ryo asked.

"Seven." Chailyn answered. "They are Life; Death; Fire; Water; Lightning; Earth; and Air."

"Lightning is it's own power?" Kento asked.

"None of the Four can make Lightning." Chailyn replied.

Ryo groaned.

"What's wrong Ryo?" Rowen asked.

"Mia has the Jewel of Life." He answered. "She wears it under her clothes."

"So she already has one Jewel." Chailyn murmured softly.

"Are the other Jewels as easy to get?" Cale asked.

"No. For each Jewel you must go through a set of Trials." Chailyn informed. "Kind of like a test to see if you are worthy of that Jewel."

"Do we know where the other Jewels are at?" Sage asked.

Chailyn shook her head. "The Jewels were not given to us for safekeeping. I don't know where they're at. Or even if the temples for each one are still intact."

"Great." Ryo complained. "How would Cillian find them?"

"He can't." Kayura spoke. "Mia can."

AN: Cliff hanger… Sort of… well read **and** review.****


	5. That Can't Be Mia!

Hi! It's me again. Thank you Inda for your unflagging support. This one is for you.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Chapter Six: That can't be Mia!

"Great, she needs to get more Jewels…" Kento spoke, "But why are the Dead here?"

"Kento!" Ryo exclaimed. "There are more important things to worry about than why the dead are here."

Kento shrugged. "I guess…"

"If Mia needs these other Jewels how do we know she doesn't already have them?" Cye asked.

Chailyn flinched as another scream filled the air.

Dais rose from his chair and walked to the door. Chailyn moved to block his path.

"You cannot help her. She has chosen her path." Chailyn said to him.

He looked down into her eyes; his betrayed no emotion… unless one counted the steely gray cold as stone look. "I at least will go and see if there is someway to support her."

Chailyn cringed at his words. For such an indirect slap it hurt. "As you wish." She stepped aside and let him pass.

Rowen cleared his throat. "How do we know Mia doesn't already have the Jewels?"

"I don't know." Chailyn answered. "We really never expected for him to break free."

"You mean you didn't prepare for this?" Sage asked.

"No." Chailyn whispered. "If we had done our duty he would have never gotten out."

"But you didn't," Kayura spoke. "Now we must try to do what even then was deemed as impossible. We must find a way to destroy Cillian's spirit."

"Spirits are immortal Kayura," Chailyn replied. "They cannot be destroyed. The cycle loops and thus is the pattern of time weaved."

"Maybe, but not all things are eternal." Kayura responded.

Chailyn walked to the window. "Do you see that garden Kayura? It is the same cycle on which all life runs. Life is given to Earth; Earth then creates a plant; Water feeds the plant; Air aids Fire to make it grow; should Lightning intervene the plant withers; Then Death takes over. The dead plant feeds Earth and the cycle renews. This is the cycle of all things! You cannot break it!"

"What if we break a Jewel?" Sekhmet asked. "Could that then change the cycle?"

Chailyn shrugged. "The Jewels were made by Children of the Mother in a time when they felt that they may need to cast more evil into the Abyss. I really don't think the Jewels will open anything but a "to" portal. However, if the Dark Queen is as strong as Cillian claims she is, that would be all she needs to force to portal on her side to open and let her into this world."

Sage looked down at the book in his lap, "but this says Jewels of the Mother not Jewels of the Mother's Children."

"In a sense, the Jewels of the Children are the Jewels of the Mother for it was she that granted them power was it not?" Chailyn countered.

"Enough of this twaddle!" Ryo spoke out in anger. "We need to find the Jewels and we need to find Mia."

"No need to look for me." A voice said from the doorway, "I'm right here."

Everyone's attention snapped to the door where Mia stood.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore an armor that looked like nothing the boys had ever seen before. The blood at night colored bodice was entirely made of some form of metal, but it looked as if it moved with her body the way cloth moves. Black colored chain mail ran down her free arm with vambraces over her gloved hand. Black boots came up to her knees and what looked like blood colored tights tucked into them. She held a sword in hand (ungloved hand) and they saw a dagger attached to the side of her thigh (a la Lara Croft-ish).

"Mia!" Before anyone could stop him Sage was on his feet going towards her.

"Back down!" Mia swung her sword any an energy wave sliced across the room throwing Sage backwards.

"Sage!" Kento stood and ran to his friend's side. "How could you do that he loves you!"

Mia smirked. "I have no need of him any longer." Her eyes moved to Chailyn. "You however have something I need."

Chailyn seemed to materialize a double edged (four foot) rapier in one hand and a double edge (two foot) dagger in the other. "Do you wish to try my blades against yours? I can assure you they're sharp."

"I have no doubt of that _Guardian_. However, I came not to kill you." Mia replied smiling.

"What is it you want _child_?" Chailyn asked.

"It is said that her Ladyship would like your Mother. Since you are the last living child of the Mother in this realm I assume taking you to goad her out of hiding would be appropriate." Mia replied.

"Nuria…" Chailyn worried for her.

"Dais is with her." Kayura reminded. She looked to Mia. "You are not wanted here child of Evil."

"I came for the woman. Dead or alive it does not matter to me. Cillian will have her one way or another." Mia replied.

"You will not have her!" Sekhmet and Cale moved in front of Chailyn and called their armors.

"Fleas." Mia murmured and sighed. She lunged at Sekhmet first ducking under his guard and driving her sword into his stomach. She yanked it out and moved toward Cale. "Do you wish to share his fate?"

Kayura, whom was currently being ignored by Mia, moved to Sekhmet's side. She examined the wound. "It is not fatal." She whispered into his ear. "Relax; she was not going for a fatal thrust."

"Cale move aside." Chailyn commanded. "This _child_ wishes to taste my steel."

Cale hesitated but moved.

"As I've no wish to ruin my library, move outside _child_." Chailyn commanded.

"Make me." Mia responded.

Chailyn shrugged, "as you wish." She lunged at Mia and their blades clashed. Chailyn looked Mia in the face. "Gifts of Water, mine to call."

Water came out from behind Chailyn and threw Mia outside of the library.

Chailyn walked outside while Mia was picking herself up off the ground. "Still wish to try me hatchling?"

_MIA!_

Mia paused, and tilted her head as if to listen.

_Come back. You have done as I asked. I have the books needed from the library._

Mia nodded. "It seemed my grandfather found what he was looking for in your library."

Chailyn gasped.

"I will be going now. Thank you for your assistance." Mia jumped into the air and seemed to vanish.

Chailyn turned and hurried back into the library. The Ronins and two warlords were scattered throughout the library all of them unconscious. Chailyn found Kayura on top of Sekhmet. She had protected him with herself. Chailyn groaned and slumped to her knees. Never had she felt so bemused.

"What have I told you about having parties without me?"

Chailyn looked at the doorway to see Nuria leaning heavily on Dais. She was slightly taller (Four and a half feet to five feet.), but her hair was longer and straighter then it had been. Chailyn could see though that now she possessed a full woman's body.

"Well?" Nuria asked smiling.

"You have such bad timing." Chailyn retorted.

AN: okay well what did you think? Am I doing well? Review please!!!!


	6. The Cycle and Circle

Ok here we go Chapter Seven.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Seven: The Cycle and Circle.

Chailyn, Dais and Nuria moved the boys and Kayura out of the library.

Chailyn touched Sekhmet's armor and it vanished. She then examined Sekhmet's wound while Dais held the bandaging for her.

"Oh my head…" Ryo groaned and slowly sat up.

"Oh good at least you're awake." Nuria stated and went to Lady Kayura's side. Kayura's face was bloody down one side and more blood covered her chest and hands. Most of it- thankfully- was Sekhmet's.

"What happened?" Ryo asked looking around.

"Cillian laid claim to some of the books in the library." Chailyn answered not taking her eyes off the stitches she was putting in Sekhmet.

Ryo stood; he swayed for a minute then got control of his body. He walked to Chailyn. "Will he live?"

"If the Mother is willing." Chailyn answered. "Could you see if you can wake your friends?"

Ryo nodded and moved to Sage's side. "Sage…" He gently shook the blond. "Hey Sage, it's time to get up."

The blond moaned and his eyes blinked. "I feel like I had a bookcase drop on my head."

"An apt description." Nuria commented smiling. "You _were_ under the bookcase."

"Help me wake the others." Ryo said to Sage.

Sage grabbed Ryo's arm before he could walk away. "Was it real? Did I really see…?"

Ryo nodded slowly. "Yeah man it was real."

Sage let go of Ryo's arm and set his head down on his knees. "She loves me…"

Ryo at lost walked slowly away and went to wake Kento.

Nuria was disgusted. She marched over to Sage. She ignored the look Chailyn briefly gave her. Nuria grabbed a fistful of Sage's hair and yanked his head back.

"Ow! You bitch!" Sage swung at Nuria only to find himself somehow laying facedown in the dirt.

"You are pathetic," Nuria looked at Chailyn, "Please tell me these aren't the legendary warriors. This one here is a baby."

Sage lunged to his feet and was instantly wearing the Halo armor.

Nuria laughed. "Do you want to try my little boy?" Nuria drew a double bladed scythe out of thin air. "Come on little boy."

"Stop both of you!" Chailyn stood. She was ignored.

Ryo grabbed her arm. "Leave them go. Nuria won't intentionally hurt him and our armors are no where near the strength of yours."

Kento slowly stood as the sound of metal on metal rang out, and Nuria's laughter. He looked over to see Nuria taunting Sage. He shrugged and left Sage go. He then walked over to Cye and hauled him to his feet. "C'mon Cye nap time is over."

Cye's eyes fluttered open. "You can let go of me Kento I can stand."

Kento nodded released him and walked over to Rowen. "Hey Ro," Kento bent down and flicked Rowen's nose. "Rowen…" He flicked his nose again.

Rowen's arm came up in a fist. "Hey man you know I hate that."

Kento grinned. "I know."

Cale was leaning up against a wall with his head resting back. His eyes were on the sky. He was murmuring something to himself.

Metal clanged again and Nuria's laughter followed.

"You're pathetic little boy." Nuria jumped away from his sword again. She smiled mischievously. "Fire mine to Call!"

Flames surrounded Sage in an unbreakable wall.

"Do you yield?" Nuria asked standing outside the flames.

Sage looked around for an opening.

"My Fire is impregnable. Do you yield?" Nuria repeated.

Sage lowered his sword and nodded. Nuria smiled again and the Fire went out. "You tried, but it is rare for an armor to beat ours. Especially after Anila and Zola."

"What happened after?" Rowen asked moving to his feet.

"Our armors were granted complete strength of our gifts. We are truly immortal. Fire never dies, Water never dies… thus do our armors make us immortal… well mostly so. A fatal injury can kill us, but it is extremely hard to hit fatally anymore." Chailyn answered rising from Sekhmet's side. She looked at Dais. "He will live. If only just. His armor took most of the force."

Chailyn went to Kayura's side. "Dais, bring me some water from the fountain."

Dais nodded and walked away.

Cale approached Rowen. "Do you remember where to temple is for the Jewel of Life?"

"Anubis and Mia went looking for it. Ryo and I were in the Nether Realms by then." Rowen answered. "Why?"

"There is where we must look for the next Jewel." Cale answered. "Each Jewel leads to the next."

"How do you know?" Rowen asked.

Chailyn and Nuria looked at Cale.

"Chailyn said it. The cycle. The cycle holds all things. Why not the Jewels too? That is what the Children of the Mother believe. The Cycle holds all things then repeats. Am I right?" Cale asked the Sisters.

Chailyn nodded slowly. "It is what we believe, but if that is true then all the Jewels would be in the same temple linked with each other."

"Maybe they are and several different keys are needed to open the other doors." Dais stated softly returning with the water.

"It is… possible…" Nuria spoke more to herself than anyone else. "I must go talk to Zola." She walked away.

Chailyn took the water from Dais and poured it over Kayura's bloody face. The blood washed away to reveal a nasty gash. Dais without being asked handed her a needle with some string on it.

"What can we do?" Ryo asked.

"Find a way to get stronger." Chailyn answered. "Nuria can simply hold Sage with her magic, what would happen if Mia is as powerful? You would be slaughtered."

"I will take you to see Kaos and Anubis together they may be able to help us." Cale stated to the Ronins and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute, but they're dead." Kento stated.

The warlord of Darkness smiled at him, "Remember the Dead live here?" Then he vanished in the dark.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kento ran after him. The others shrugged and followed.

Meanwhile, Nuria sat in front of her sister's statue again. "Zola you death will not be in vain, but I need your help. Can you help me?"

The Moon glowed down on the statue and the Spirit of Zola stepped from the statue.

_My sister. I will help you the best I can. You have grown into a fine woman. I will show the way when it seems only darkness lies here._

"Zola…" Nuria looked at the spirit of what was her beautiful sister. "I miss you."

_I am here as I always will be, but you have needs that must be helped. My gifts of Earth. I will give them to you._

"The Mother…" Nuria began.

_The Mother does not completely control us. I have asked this of her and She has turned from me, so I must decide for myself what is best._ The spirit reached a hand out and laid it on Nuria's head. _My gifts of Earth are yours. _

Nuria felt the power flow into her. She struggled to keep her body upright. Fire was not welcoming Earth all that easily. She closed her eyes and concentrated on controlling both powers. Fire was easy; Earth however needed all her will power.

_You will eventually learn the aspects of Earth. Complete control comes with time. Tell Chailyn to see Anila before you leave. Gifts of Air cannot be forsaken. I am always here. Remember that._ The spirit softly faded.

In the meantime the Ronins were following Cale deep into the temple.

"The ground here feels sacred." Cye spoke softly.

"It is." Cale answered. "This is the Center of the Temple. This is the Crypt of the Ancients."

"Crypt?" Kento nearly began to panic.

"Through here." Cale pushed two heavy double doors open.

The Ronins looked nervously at each other then entered the room. Cale entered last and the doors swung shut behind them.

The room was open to the sky and completely round. Along the perimeter of the circle statues stood. There were at least four hundred statues in that room and the Ronins could see an archway leading to another circle.

"How many circles are there?" Rowen asked.

"I don't know," Cale answered. "I have never had need to go beyond this one, but it seems you are to be tested."

"Tested?" Ryo asked.

Cale nodded his face was pale. "It was so when Sekhmet, Dais and I first came too."

"But you said you've never left this circle." Sage answered. "Which is it?"

Cale gestured toward the archway. "Why don't you find out? Just remember you know the truth. As long as you hold to the truth you'll be okay."

"C'mon Cale stop playing games." Rowen went to grab his arm but a wall of force came up.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked.

"You know me better than that, WildFire. When have I ever had the power to put up a wall?" Cale answered. "I can go no further with you. Remember the truth is all you need."

"C'mon Ryo." Kento stated. "I think I figured it out. The dead are here to guard against evil. So long as we have truth and seek only truth we'll be okay."

Everyone looked at Kento in bewilderment. Kento shrugged. "It's not just air between my ear ya know."

"We know. It's just rare that you use it." Sage stated smiling.

"Good luck Ronins." Cale pointed towards the archway.

The Ronins nodded and walked away from Cale.

"Are you going to need it…" Cale murmured to himself. He watched the Ronins enter the archway then a silent hand touched him and he crumpled to the floor… in sleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

AN: Well what do you think? Do you wanna know what happens? Let me know.


	7. The Labyrinth

Hello. Sorry it took so long to write more. Work has been murder. I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for it!

Disclaimer: Not mine leave me be.

Chapter Eight: The Labyrinth

Mia knelt quietly listening to Cillian rant and rave.

"What we need is not in the book." He paced. "It says nothing to the whereabouts of the other Jewels."

"Perhaps, the other Jewels have been destroyed?" Mia suggested quietly. Something flickered in the back of her mind. She ignored it… for the most part.

"No. They wouldn't have left the Jewel of Life survive without the others. The balance must always be kept." He laughed. "What pitiful fools they are."

Mia shrugged. "In the temple they guard then?"

"Shut up twit! I'm trying to think."

Mia stopped speaking, but her anger was clearly evident.

Meanwhile…

Kento wandered the labyrinth he had walked into. None of the others were with him.

"Why do you come here?" a silent voice asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kento yelled into the maze.

"I have no need to follow your demands."

"Grr…" Kento shrugged. "Fine then. Leave me be."

A figured appeared in front of him. "Do you remember me? Your darker self…"

Kento stood frozen in shock. It _was_ himself, but the himself that would have occurred if he had joined the Nether Realms. He shook off the shock. "YOU don't exist. I've already killed you."

"Have you really? Prove it."

Cye sat at the top of the hill and looked around. There was nothingness for miles. It was just empty open space. As he watched the horizon a figure appeared in the distance. He squinted. It was Rowen wasn't it? Why was he wearing his armor? Cye waited for Rowen to reach his hill.

"Rowen is that you?" Cye asked when he was in shouting distance.

The figure seemed to notice him for the first time. "Who are YOU?" He asked when he reached the bottom of the hill.

Cye frowned. It was Rowen… "Rowen you know who I am…"

"Why do you call me that?" 'Rowen' asked.

"It is your name." Cye stated puzzled.

"I am not called Rowen. I am _your_ Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Cye was even more puzzled.

However he didn't have time to think on it, for the man at the bottom of the hill strung an arrow to his bow and fired.

Sage sighed. He was getting no where fast. The ankle high water was starting to irritate him.

"Sage." One word, one tone and he knew who spoke.

"Mia!" He turned to face her. She was beautiful. How could he have forgotten her beauty?

"Where are they?" She materialized a sword in hand and attacked. "Where are the other Jewels?"

"Mia listen to me…"

"SILENCE!" She swung short enough for him to jump away.

"Mia please…" Sage looked pleadingly at her. "I love you."

She smiled, but it was cold and emotionless. "Love? HA! You don't know what love is. Now," She lifted her sword, "Tell me where the Jewels are or I'll cut out your heart."

Ryo blasted through another wall. It really wasn't his way of doing things, but when in doubt, cut right to the center.

"Ryo…" Just a whisper. It was enough to stop him.

Ryo stopped briefly and looked around.

"You cannot see me bearer of Wild Fire."

"Anubis?!" Ryo sat down suddenly stunned.

"Why are you here?"

"Mia needs our help." Ryo answered. "The world needs our help."

"Why not let the world help itself? Does Mia really want to be helped?"

"She is confused." Ryo said automatically.

"Is she? Or has she found something to make her whole?"

"Sage makes her whole." Ryo retorted. He chuckled once. "She once told me that he was her calmer half sometimes."

"So why would she need him now?"

Rowen walked across the plain of open emptiness. There was nothing but green for miles. Even the sky above his head was a shade of green.

"If faced with untimely dead what would you do?"

"Huh?" Rowen scanned the area. There was no one near him.

"If faced with dead; if Cye killed you would you curse his name?"

"Cye would never hurt me." Rowen smiled softly. "Even a bruise in Love makes him cry and apologize."

"You will die by the one you love."

Rowen laughed. "I doubt it but thanks for your concern."

In the distance Rowen saw a hill, and sitting on the hill was Badaman. (I think that's the evil-ghost-priest-thing's name.)

"What are you doing here?" Rowen asked.

"I've come to kill you."

"Try me!" Rowen drew an arrow and fired.

Nuria stood in the center of the courtyard. Her scythe rested in her hands. Control; Discipline; Patience; she needed them all to control both Earth and Fire. Time, unfortunately was not an option this time around.

Chailyn sat nearby her blades lying quietly in her lap. Her eyes were closed; her mind focused.

Kayura had pulled a chair out of the library and a few books. She was searching for the Jewels.

Dais sat next to Sekhmet praying for his brother's health. He had not woken since Mia pierced his armor.

All of sudden the earth shook under their feet. Everyone looked at Nuria.

"Wasn't me this time." She answered.

"Cillian is angry then. He can't find the Jewels either." Chailyn stated quietly. "It is comforting to know."

"Comforting?" Dais stood. "A madman is on a rampage and it is comforting?"

"Calm Dais." Nuria spoke softly. "If he cannot find the Jewels then we still have Hope. Aye, that's a comfort."

"I apologize then. For I see your point… I think." Dais sat down again.

"Pain of death…" Sekhmet murmured in his sleep. "Armors hold the Jewels. Each for his own…"

Chailyn and Nuria looked at him in shock.

"Sekhmet tell us more." Dais whispered.

"Fire for Fire. Earth for Earth. They must be realized… to be used… strength in Virtue… Justice…" his voice faded.

"Sekhmet," Nuria spoke gently. "We do not understand."

But Sekhmet did not speak again.

"Fever dreams." Dais spoke softly. "He is becoming ill."

Chailyn shook her head. "No. Illness does not live here in the temple. He is simply dreaming aloud."

"But what does it mean?" Kayura asked. "Earth for Earth? Fire for Fire?"

Nuria shrugged. "In time it will be revealed to us if that is our destiny."

"I wish I had your optimism." Kayura stated wryly.

Kento walked along at first ignoring the shadow of a person that followed him.

"You cannot ignore me forever."

Kento turned and looked at his follower.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Kento yelled at his other part. "YOU ARE DEAD!"

He turned and continued walking.

"Am I?" The shadow of him asked. "Or do you harbor so affection for me yet?"

"I ABHOR you!" Kento turned and faced his evil side. "You are nothing to me. I pity your lack; you're failing weaknesses. You are not strong; I am. You are not smart; I am. You are dead; I live."

"How dare you speak to me like that?!"

"Go back to your shadow! I am the good; I am the light; I am JUSTICE! YOU ARE NOTHING!"

The evil cringed at his words. "You are right it seems. We are not the same."

The shadow faded and with it the labyrinth. Kento fell to the cold stone floor. Asleep at the feet of Kaos.

"Why are you shooting at me?" Cye had his armor on in defense. "Rowen; Koi are you listening to me?!"

"My name is not Rowen. I am here to kill you no more." Another arrow whizzed by Cye's ducked head.

"Rowen! Please!" Cye cried out. "I do not want to hurt you."

"I AM NOT ROWEN!" An arrow pierced Cye's shoulder.

Cye closed his eyes. "I am so sorry Rowen." He stood. "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

It hit 'Rowen' dead on.

Sage panted and parried again. Mia was strong. "I don't know where the Jewels are."

"LIAR!" Mia launched again.

"Mia stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Sage cried as he blocked her again.

"Pity. I'm going to rip your heart out."

Sage looked at her face. Nothing of the woman he knew was there. It was all hate and anger. Tears ran down his face. "I love you Mia."

"I have no love for you! Bearer of Halo! I carry a lifetime worth of hate!" Mia struck at him again and he jumped back.

"Please forgive me…" Sage drew his blade. "THUNDER BOLT CUT!"

Mia cried out in agonizing pain. Sage watched as she fell, dead, by his hand.

He slumped to the floor and cried. "I am sorry. You left me no choice." He cried himself into exhausted sleep, and lay sheltered under Anubis's statue.

Ryo sat thoughtfully. "I have no one I love. No one to sacrifice myself for… wait… I have my brothers. We may not share any drop of blood but there is a link that binds us."

"You would die for strangers?"

"They are not strangers. They are family." Ryo stated matter-o-fact.

"What if you cannot save her?"

"We must try." Ryo answered.

"I do not think you know what you are facing."

Ryo stood. "I am sorry, but I cannot stay and chat any longer. I must find my brothers."

Ryo began walking. He walked right into a glass wall. At least it looked like a glass wall. He put his hand to it and saw his reflection. A mirror? What more could he possibly put up with today?

The glass/ mirror reflected to him his faults and failures. His inability to do anything without help. He turned away from it.

"Why do you show this to me? I know who I am. I know I am not perfect!" Ryo yelled to no one in particular.

"Do you think your _brothers_ could use a better leader?"

"They turn to me. I don't know why, but as long as they do I will stand with them always."

"You are wise, but will you kill her if needs must?"

Ryo sat down again, but with his back to the mirror. He pondered. Could he kill Mia if he had to? What was more important her or the world?

"I will find a way to have both." Ryo murmured out loud.

"Then may you find your way…"

Ryo closed his eyes to rest, and slept deeply against the base of the Last Ancient.

Rowen kept firing at the quickly moving Badaman. "Hold still evil!"

He smiled when he stuck his shoulder. "Arrow of…"

But at the last minute he saw…

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

… Cye. His koi. The wave hit him dead on and knocked him to the ground.

"Cye," His voice was barely a whisper. "Killed by Cye…"

"Rowen," Cye was at his side in an instant. "I am sorry, but you kept shooting at me…"

"I understand." Rowen smiled softly. "Could you hold me while I sleep?"

Cye nodded tears running down his face. "Sure Rowen." He cuddled up next to him. "Go to sleep." Cye yawned. "You'll feel better when you wake."

They slept and healed and rested with the other Ronins.

They made it through the trials and found the Ancients.

* * *

Well… I couldn't think of what to do with Ryo. I am sorry if it's kind of corny. Read and Review.


	8. Anubis's Wisdom

Okay I'm back. Inda has threatened to rip off my head. I'm working a lot and really hard so forgive me if I forget to post on this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Ronin Warriors.

Chapter Nine: Anubis's Wisdom

Cale woke first and noticed two things. First it was full dark outside; second the Ronins were asleep gathered around the Ancients' feet. He sighed.

"Hey Ronins," He lightly kicked at Ryo's side, since Ryo was the closest. "Ronins get up!" He kicked him a little harder. It never even fazed him. "Great a bunch of dead sleepers."

_Do not fret Cale._ It was Anubis's voice. _They'll wake shortly._

"Ha." Cale sat back down just as Kento yawned and blinked his way awake.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"You've made it through the trials. You're sleeping at the Ancients' feet." Cale answered as the rest of the boys woke up.

Ryo looked up at the statue that most resembled Anubis. "So we're here. What now?"

_You come for advice, don't you?_ Anubis's voice asked and all could hear.

"Yeah, but…" Ryo shrugged. "How would you know anything?"

It seemed as if Anubis chuckled. _I am dead Ryo. I can see all possibilities from here._

"So where are the rest of the jewels?" Sage asked. "Where is Mia?"

Anubis sighed for all to hear. _You've asked two questions I am not allowed to answer._

"Not allowed to answer?" Kento asked. "But you're dead. No one can say I'm gonna hurt you if you tell."

_No? There are even rules to follow here Kento. My soul is eternal. An eternal punishment for a broken rule would be, I think, most uncomfortable._

Cye nodded. "So what can you tell us?"

_Mia is ruled by the sword, just as Kayura was ruled but the necklace. _

"Can we break the sword?" Sage asked.

_No. The sword cannot be broken. You must make her see life as she wishes it to be. _

"Life as she wishes it to be?" Cye murmured puzzled.

_Yes. She is seeking where she belongs. She does hold the blood of a demon. You must show her what really is._

"How?" Rowen asked.

_That is also not for me to tell you._

"Great, but we still don't know where the Jewels are." Ryo muttered.

_I have a question. What is the Jewel of Life?_

"Anubis you helped Mia find it." Kento stated. "It saved Ryo's life."

_Does Ully still hold it?_

"No." Cye replied. "Mia has it."

_But she's not pure of heart so she can't use it._

Sage opened his mouth to speak then closed it. Mia had never used the Jewel. Ully always had it. Did she unconsciously know it wouldn't work for her?

"So what are you telling us?"

_When she has all the Jewels, there must be someone there to use them. Untainted by Cillian or Mia. There must be someone pure to release those powers._

"Can they be deceived into doing it?" Rowen asked.

_Yes. There is not rule against that. Only that Cillian and Mia may not touch his physical or spiritual form._

Sage started pulling on his hair, "But where are the Jewels?"

Cale shrugged. "He can't tell us."

_Go back to Mia's house. Look at her computer. She may have left something there for you._

"Something there for us?" Ryo frowned.

_Yes. She won't enter the house that she used to live in. It would counter the sword's control on her. Go look at her computer. You may find what you are looking for._

"I doubt Mia was looking up information on the other Jewels she didn't know about." Sage said sarcastically.

_What about the sword? Do you think she would hold the sword without checking?_

"What does the sword have to do with the Jewels…?" Ryo trailed off.

_The sword was created about the same time the Jewels were. I am not so certain she didn't know about them when she came here._

"Can you tell us about the jewels?" Kento asked.

_Jewel of Fire, Flame is Heart; Jewel of Lightning wisdom in Silence; Jewel of Earth, strong and true; Jewel of Air, Hope of Wind; Jewel of Water, Song of Peace; Jewel of Death, Fear of Hate; Jewel of Life, Love eternal._

"I have no idea what the means." Rowen stated more to himself then anyone.

_When the worlds were first created the Children of the Mother loved to symbolize their meaning. The Poem of Jewels was never recorded and then lost after the death of Ancient Suki. She died suddenly without being able to pass on certain information._

"The Jewel of Life can only be used by one who loves right?" Cale asked. "That really is the only reason Ully could use it. He loved the Ronins."

"Yes, come to think of it he did." Cye smiled at the memory. "He always said he wore the armor of the Wind."

"Right," Cale cleared is throat. "Thus Jewel of Life, Love eternal."

Ryo nodded. "But if each Jewel has a different meaning to it wouldn't it take more then one person to use all the Jewels?"

_Perhaps. I have shown you the way. No go follow it._

The Ronins felt Anubis's presence leave them.

"Well. Let's go get the others and head to the house. I'm sure there is a special reason he wanted us to look at Mia's computer." Cye stated.

Sage nodded. "We'll save Mia. No matter what."

The other Ronins nodded in agreement.

"Uh, question guys." Kento frowned a bit, "What are we going to do about the Guardians? Are they coming with us?"

Cale laughed. "You'll have to ask them Kento."

"Let's go." Ryo led the way out of the Chamber of Ancients.

Well what did you think?


	9. Leaving the Temple

Hello Everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to post, holiday work was atrocious. I'm also suffering a writer's block so if it seems like I'm going in circle let me know and give me a kick in the ass.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 10: Leaving the Temple

Meanwhile:

Nuria stood focused on her scythe and energy. The Earth shook slightly. "No. Not yet."

"Your control needs some work." Chailyn's voice broke Nuria's concentration and both earth and fire unleashed in an uncontrolled storm.

"No!" Nuria crumpled to the ground as the entire temple shook and flames roared taller then the courtyard walls.

"Control! Nuria! Control!" Chailyn yelled. "Water as Rain!"

Kayura and Dais stumbled over to Sekhmet and tried to keep away the fire.

Then rain fell from the sky and lowered the fire.

"Nuria I can't put it out. Please… control." Chailyn called to her.

"Control…" Nuria murmured to herself. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Nuria, you're hurting Dais and Kayura and Sekhmet." Chailyn hollered.

"My friends…" Tears streamed down her face as she struggle to stand against the quaking earth. "FIRE IS MINE!" The fire seemed to disappear immediately. "I call to Earth!" The ground stopped moving.

Everyone looked cautiously at Nuria. She smiled. "They have settled the fight between them." And she fainted.

Chailyn rushed to her sister's side. "Nuria…" She cradled her sister.

Nuria's eyes fluttered open for a moment. "Anila wants to see you by the way. Wind cannot be forsaken. We must remain equal." Then she closed her eyes and slept.

"Is she okay?" Kayura asked leaning on her staff.

"Yes. Just tired." Chailyn lifted Nuria's body and walking over to one of the chaises laid her down. "She will be fine with some sleep, and the war inside of her is over."

"It is that simple?" Dais asked cautiously.

"Nuria's gifts are… explosive anyway, but yes once they equal out its okay." Chailyn answered. "She is the storm. I am the calm."

"We will watch her if you'd like to take a walk and relax." Kayura suggested gently. "You look as if you could use some time."

"Thank you. I will." Chailyn turned from her sister and walked into the temple.

Somewhere out there:

Mia sat cross legged across the room from Cillian.

He threw the books at her. "Find the Jewels Mia. Do whatever it takes."

She nodded. "With pleasure."

Back at the Temple:

Chailyn walked the gardens. Anila's statue sat with the moon roses on the far side. She began to walk over and hesitated.

"You were never a cowered." Anila spoke softly. Chailyn turned to her left to see the ghost sitting amongst the blue roses.

"You are dead. You have no rights here." Chailyn spoke in neutral tones.

"The dead live here sister." Anila smiled. "And this is my garden where you trespass."

"I live here too." Chailyn replied, "And am free to walk anywhere I want."

"Nuria has both earth and fire. You must take air." Anila changed the subject.

"I cannot. Then you will not even be able to walk your gardens again." Chailyn replied.

"Is that why you taunted Nuria? Because you know once Zola gave up her gifts she would no longer have rights in this mortal realm?" Anila asked softly.

"Zola knew the consequences of what she did." Chailyn gave up and sat on the bench near her sister. "Nuria doesn't know half of what she should."

Anila's face held sorrow. "We tried to protect her. We tried to find a way to give her a childhood. She is happy the way she is. You are the oldest and have always taken Matters seriously, but look at where we are. The balance must be kept. You know that, and then I will join Zola and together we will go to our Mother. You still have Nuria and even with her adult form now she is still a child inside. You cannot rapidly age everything."

"You are Air." Chailyn began.

"Not anymore Chailyn. You are." Anila smiled. "Take care of Nuria, and try to lighten up." Anila faded as gales of wind rose from the ground and tore at Chailyn's form.

"No! Anila! No I don't want this!" Chailyn was thrown about by the wind then it seemed to fill her and vanish. She came to laying in the garden with flowers tossed about everywhere. She didn't remember fainting, but it seems she did.

She staggered to her feet and found herself looking into the eyes of Anila's statue. The spirit was gone she could see that. She sighed and rested her head against the statue. "You will not be forgotten."

She straightened and walked away. Air and Water were the two calmer of the elements and she was oldest. Her control was many thousands times stronger then Nuria's.

In the Meantime:

The Ronins walked through the corridors of the temple trying to get back to the center courtyard.

"I wonder what shook the earth like that." Rowen spoke.

"I think it was Kento's stomach." Cye joked.

"Ha, funny Cye." Kento replied.

"How long have we been wandering these hallways?" Sage asked. "Are you lost Cale?"

"I don't remember these archways." Rowen murmured.

"I am not lost." Cale retorted hotly. "I've just misplaced my map."

"Did Cale just make a joke?" Kento asked.

"Quiet Kento." Ryo ordered. "We don't want to be lost in here."

"Cale I'm disappointed in you." Chailyn leaned against one of the archway pillars. "I thought you've been lost before long enough to know your way out."

"Chailyn, since you're here you can kindly lead us back to the others." Cale responded.

"You WERE lost." Kento stated in shock.

"Quiet Hard Rock." Cale retorted. "Or you might just be lost."

"Was that a threat?" Kento walked up to Cale. "Are you threatening me?"

"Enough." Chailyn commanded and silence followed. "Acting like children. I'm being to think Nuria's right. These can't be legendary warriors."

"Just lead us out please." Sage stated.

Chailyn sighed. "Follow me."

"Um, Chailyn…" Kento cleared his throat. "We've got to leave and find the other Jewels and Mia. Are you and Nuria coming with us?"

The guys looked at Kento in shock.

"Kento," Cye whispered. "Are you hitting on her?"

"No!" Kento's face turned red. "I mean it's not like that!"

Chailyn stopped walking and looked at him questionably.

"Not like you're not pretty or anything…" Kento amended quickly. "I was just wondering…" His face seemed to get redder.

The guys laughed. Chailyn didn't. His embarrassment was turning towards sorrow at being the object of amusement.

"I have to discus with Nuria," Chailyn looked at Kento, "but yes. We probably will leave the temple with you. Thank you for asking." She turned and started walking away as the guys stopped laughing and gapped like fish as Kento hurried after her.

"I know all the best restaurants in the area and if you really like seafood there's this really cool place in the mall…"

The guys followed shaking their heads at Kento's assurances of good food.

Nuria watched the stars start to slowly go out. She had been awake for some time just watching the sky.

Sekhmet opened his eyes and saw the setting moon above him. He sat up and groaned slightly.

"Sekhmet!" Kayura hurried to his side. "You're awake."

"We must leave here before the sun touches the parapet." He spoke pained.

Nuria nodded. "With Cillian running loose the temple will disappear until he is returned to it."

"Then we should leave." Chailyn spoke entering the courtyard.

"We are leaving?" Nuria asked. "Honestly?"

"Yes. We must bind Cillian." Chailyn answered.

"We should go now. Before we lose anymore time." Sekhmet struggled to his feet. Dais helped him up.

Kayura nodded. "Let's go back to the house. I'm sure we'll find something there."

"Hopefully." Nuria stood up from the chaise.

Chailyn smiled softly and looked around. "After several hundred years…"

"Come on." Kento looped an arm around her shoulders. "There's great food out there and possibly enough people to simply watch for the next several hundred years if you want."

Chailyn nodded. Nuria picked up her scythe and lead the way out. Kento released his hold on Chailyn to help Dais move Sekhmet.

"I'm not some bloody invalid." Sekhmet stated angrily as they followed Nuria out.

"Chill out or I'll have Kento piggy back you out." Dais threatened.

Chailyn turned away from them to glance at the familiar surroundings one last time. Once the Temple faded there's no telling when it would come back.

Rowen laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Nuria will need you."

She nodded and turned and followed everyone out.

On the shores of the lake everyone watched the sun rise and the temple fade at first light.

"Well," Ryo spoke. "That was one hell of a night."

* * *

Well what cha think? Review please! 


	10. Truth of Jewels

Hi Hi! Too many days off with nothing more to do then ponder and type, so here's another chapter for you out of the boredom of my mind. Sorry if it makes no sense.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Have a heart.

* * *

Chapter 11: Truth of Jewels 

"Okay now what?" Rowen asked from the banks of the lake.

"We go up to the house and look at Mia's computer." Ryo stated.

Cye nodded. "It's what Anubis said to do."

"Well then," Nuria spoke, "We've never been outside of the temple in this dimension. You lead the way."

Sage nodded. "This way." He gestured up the hill and at the big house.

Inside of the house everyone walked up to Mia's office.

Rowen sat down at the computer and stared at the screen and blinked. "The Seal of Cillian."

"Huh?" Kento peered over his shoulder and read aloud. "Cillian was sealed by the power of the Mother's Children in order to prevent the Queen of Darkness from emerging into the world."

"My sisters and I did that several centuries ago." Chailyn replied quietly.

"Cillian's Eldest bastard son Donovan was first to be called to Cillian." Nuria spoke softly.

Rowen scrolled down. "The encounters of Donovan, it says here written by his wife Ballari after she witnessed the strength of the Mother."

"She had followed Donovan and stood in the trees around the Temple. We brought no harm on her she could not hear the calling of Cillian." Chailyn informed.

"Donovan challenged the Children of the Mother and fell under the Naginata of Fire. When the Children were sure he could do no further harm I ran to him and brought him home. He caught a fever on the way and fell into sleep for many days. When he finally woke from sleep he was not the man I married. He demanded I make a sword from his blood, a sword that would know all of his children. In order to do so, I would have to kill him. I refuted at first, it was madness. However Donovan spoke to Tuari, our oldest child. Tuari spoke to me. 'My father is dying.' He said. 'Can you not obey the last request of a dying man' It was madness, but I did as my son and husband asked. He was still very much alive when we bled him. Afterwards, after the fire cooled and the sword was melded I could not stand this life anymore. I asked my son to kill me with the blade that held his father's blood beaten in every fold." Rowen stopped reading for a moment.

"She did die from the sword." Nuria spoke in the silence. "Her son did not challenge us. His son did and failed, but that price was Zola's life."

Silence once again. Rowen continued to scan pages and scroll down. "The creation of the Jewels."

Everyone focused on him.

"The Jewels were created to keep the balance after the Mother left this world and went to Gaia. It says the gifts of the Mother were not eternal on Earth and thus a balance had to be created to keep some of the Mother's Gift here for her Children." Rowen read.

"Chailyn and I were born in Gaia so we have a direct link to the Mother. We have no need to draw strength from the Mother." Nuria spoke.

"Do you think Mia could be a descendant of both sides? Thus her dual nature?" Cale asked.

Silence.

"Happiness and sorrow, war and peace…" Chailyn murmured. "It is entirely possible. We had no need to keep track of the Mother's Children but if one had loved a descendant of Cillian…"

"How would you know?" Sage asked. "How would you know there was some good in her?"

"Chailyn came in contact with her not I but, none of the Mother's Children are immediately felt upon entering the Temple." Nuria spoke softly.

"When we fought..." Chailyn frowned. "Maybe, I don't know for certain, but for all her strength she could have killed Sekhmet, not simply wound him."

Dais nodded. "She simply flicked him off like a bug."

"There goes my ego." Sekhmet muttered.

"The Jewels were made, one for each gift of the Mother, and in protection given to its own element in its strongest form." Rowen read.

"Its own element in strongest form?" Ryo asked.

"That's what it says. Trials and Temple were made in honor of each Jewel and for protection's courtesy no man could live through any more then one trial." Rowen read. "No one can hold more then one Jewel; no man can use more then one Jewel. Thus the balance is made and kept."

"But where are these Temples and Trials?" Cye asked.

"Think on it. You armors were born out of the strongest weren't they?" Nuria asked.

"But then the Jewels would be in the same place as our armors…" Kento spoke. "I mean I was in a rock and there was no Jewel in there with me."

"Ok but if that's right…" Ryo frowned. "There are more armors then Jewels."

Nuria nodded. "But your armors weren't made of the Mother were they?"

"No." Dais spoke. "These were made to destroy the body of Talpa. All the armors together form his body."

"So someone will be staying behind." Rowen spoke.

"Let's see." Kento ticked off on his fingers. "Ryo would be Fire. Air would be Rowen. Earth is me." He grinned and winked then continued. "Cye is Water, Lightning is Sage, and then what's left is Life and Death."

"Cale as the Darkness would hold Death." Nuria informed.

"But would that mean Sage holds Life as his opposite" Cye asked.

"It is possible…" Chailyn murmured.

"But then who would hold lightning" Kento asked.

"I am not certain…" Chailyn frowned.

"Sage will hold his element." Nuria replied, "even though Cale holds Death."

"Snakebite Strike looks like green lightning." Kento informed. (AN: It's been so long since I've seen the series, but his six swords connect together and form a jagged looking whip right? It glows green and looks like lightning right?)

"Then Sage _would _hold Life except for one fact." Nuria spoke.

"Mia has it." Sage spoke so softly it was barely heard.

"But then Dais doesn't have anything." Kento replied.

"I am Illusions." Dais stated. "I am not need."

"Everyone is needed Dais." Nuria returned hotly. "You are need for the Illusions if nothing else."

"I am not strong enough to go with you, and in all honesty I don't have the heart to fight anymore." Dais smiled weakly. "I want to be able to see the roses growing outside my window Nuria. Not fight some possessed bitch intending to kill us all."

"It's winter Dais." Nuria voiced quietly. "The roses are still asleep in the earth."

Dais sighed.

"It's okay Dais. We'll protect you." Kento expressed loudly.

"I am reassured by that." Dais spoke sarcastically.

"We should start then." Chailyn said.

"Fire first." Nuria informed. "The first of all elements."

"Then we should go to Immortal Volcano." Ryo responded. "That is my armor's origin."

The Guardians nodded.

"Okay then," Kento spoke. "Who's driving?"

* * *

Well. What do you think? Read and Review. 


	11. Jewel of Fire

Ok ok. I get the point. You want the next chapter. Here it is.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Go away.

Chapter Twelve: Jewel of Fire.

Rowen stopped the car at the base of the mountain.

"Are you sure the Jewel will be here?" Ryo asked. "I've roamed all over this mountain. I've never seen a temple here."

"You weren't looking for one then either." Chailyn replied. "It is only visible for those that are the Mother's children."

"I'm not a Mother's child." Ryo retorted.

"I am." Nuria replied. "I will be able to see the entrance, but I will not be able to enter. That is not my task."

"I don't understand." Ryo muttered.

"I can see the entrance because I am Fire, but I am not asking for the Jewel so I cannot enter." Nuria replied.

"I see." Ryo frowned. "Do you know what the trial will be?"

Nuria shook her head. "Let's go Ryo. Just you and me. The rest of you wait here."

Everyone nodded.

"Blessed be," Chailyn murmured as they walked away.

Nuria and Ryo slowly climbed to the top of the mountain.

At the top they peered inside the smoking volcano.

"There." Nuria pointed to a small ledge touching the burning lava. "You must start there. I can go no further." She sat down.

Ryo turned to look at her. "Have any ever returned from this?"

Nuria smiled. "We both already know of the answer for that or we wouldn't be here would we?"

Ryo nodded and turned and jumped into the volcano.

Nuria sighed and just made her self comfortable.

Ryo stood cautiously on the narrow ledge. The tunnel in front of him was darker then anything the warlord of darkness could create. He sighed softly to himself and entered the darkness.

A soft murmuring of voices suddenly came and went.

"Who's there?" Ryo asked the darkness.

"Fire," something whispered next to his left ear.

"Pain." A voice said from around his legs.

"Fear," something wrapped around his right arm and let go swiftly.

"Show yourself." Ryo demanded.

"You seek…" one said.

"We know what you seek." Said another.

"Why should we let you pass?" spoke next to his ear.

"What makes you different?" Asked from his feet.

"I'm trying to save a friend." Ryo replied.

"A friend who does not wish to be saved." Spoke from his left.

"You don't know that." Ryo refuted angrily.

"Your heart says that." Voiced from below.

"You doubt." Spoke from behind him.

"We do not left weakness pass." Murmured directly from in front of him.

Nuria heard Ryo scream from the top. She closed her eyes, but did not move. Screams filled the air again only to be cut off.

The air around him was filled with red haze. He shook his head thinking his vision was off and saw the lava pouring in from above.

He screamed as it landed on his unprotected arm. "ARMOR OF WILD FIRE!"

The armor came and protected him from the heat. He struggled to walk through the lava filling the tunnel.

"NO YOU CANNOT PASS!" A huge red dragon rose up and seemed created by the lava, appeared in front of him.

"You will not stand in my way!" Ryo shouted back and drew his swords.

The dragon inhaled deeply and blew out molten lava as Ryo screamed again.

"Flare UP NOW!" The powers collided and the tunnel seemed to blow up.

Nuria heard the blast and felt the volcano shake. "May the Mother guide you, Ryo."

Ryo woke slowly. He was lying in a pool of cool water. He stood slowly looking around. "Where am I?"

"With us." A voice whispered. A fire pixie no taller than his index finger fluttered next to his head.

"Where is the Jewel?" Ryo asked.

"Jewel?" The pixie seemed puzzled. "I know of no Jewel, but come. She has called. You defeated Moltar. You must be rewarded." Another pixie appeared and disappeared giggling.

"Where is this place?" Ryo asked.

The pixie leading him shrugged. "A place where no other thinks to look when in despair."

Ryo puzzled over that as he slowly followed the tiny pixie. "Who is She?" Ryo asked finally after a few minutes of having the feeling he was being watched.

"She is the Heart of Fire. The Mother of our breath and life." The pixie answered absently.

The pixie stopped suddenly and pointed. "There. You will find Her thrown."

"Tell me something." Ryo said before walking away. "Is this a real place?"

The pixie smiled. "You already know that answer or you wouldn't have asked." And she vanished.

Ryo walked through the archways. Each archway he passed through lead to a room a bit brighter than the last. After what seemed like forever he reached a room where the light was so bright he had to squint at first.

"Welcome, Child of Fire." A female's voice said. "Rest and be at ease."

"I can not." Ryo spoke softly, "For I have a friend that does not."

Ryo could feel the smile from the woman rather than actually see it.

"Well, warrior you have found me you may ask only three questions, for that is all your conscious will permit." She spoke.

"My…" Ryo stopped. "Where is the Jewel of Fire?"

"Where?" He felt her smile again. "Why, you have it my warrior."

"How do I have it?" Ryo asked.

"You have always had it. It sleeps in the armor." She spoke softly. Her voice was euphonious and gentle.

"How do I use it?" Ryo questioned.

"The same way you breathe or walk."

"That is not an answer." Ryo replied stepping forward. "How do I use it to help Mia?"

No answer came.

"Answer me!" Ryo yelled.

The room suddenly became so bright he could not see. Then when it dimmed he found himself standing just inside the tunnel looking out at the ledge, but when he turned around to view the rest of the tunnel, he found himself in a shallow cave.

Ryo sighed.

What was that place? A place where nothing real existed. A place where the Mother of Fire lived…

Ryo stood dumbfounded. "A place where the Mother lived." He answered himself. "And She doesn't live in this world…"

He sighed, and looked up. Nuria sat on the lip of the volcano reclining against a rock sleeping… Or he thought she was until he saw the blood drip to the rocks below her.

"No." Ryo hurriedly climbed up the rock face and to her side.

End Chapter Twelve. Well what do you think?


	12. Wild Fire's Strength

Okay finally. I've gotten around to the next chapter. It's a little short but here it is.

Chapter Thirteen: Life of Fire 

Ryo scrambled up the cliff to Nuria's side. "Nuria wake up." He lifted her gently and jumped to the top.

Her eyes fluttered faintly. "She's here for the stone. You must not give it to her. Ryo be strong…." Her voice faded out.

"I see you don't like my present." Armor clad Mia stood across from him half hidden by the volcano's smoke.

"You are not Mia. She would not have done something this cold." Ryo laid Nuria gently on the stones behind him. The volcano was several miles high. The others waiting on the bottom would not be able to assist him here.

"Mia doesn't live in this body anymore. She is something more than she ever would be in your house." Mia stated.

"If you're not Mia, who are you." Ryo asked.

"I am the soul that slept until the Sword awoke. Mia _am_ I but not the one you are use to." Mia drew the Sword from its sheath. "Where is the Jewel of Fire?"

"I don't know. It wasn't made clear to me." Ryo responded drawing the blades of Wild Fire.

"You lie." Mia turned her head as if listening to someone behind her. "Make him use it you say? Perhaps I can do that." She turned back to Ryo. "Time to die! If you do not have it then I will peel your armor off you piece by piece just to make you scream."

"At least I will die worthy of my place in the Underworld." Ryo launched at Mia.

Down below everyone waited nervously. They had pitched some tents and were cooking up some food they brought along.

When flashing light and thunder rolled on the peak above them Chailyn frowned. "That should not be. I can not feel Nuria."

"You think there's a fight?" Sage asked moving to sit next to Chailyn since she had sat away from the group by herself.

"Yes. I think Nuria is either dead or massively injured and she withdrew into herself to heal." Chailyn sighed. "If she is injured mayhap she'll fall into the fire."

"That would be a good thing?" Sage asked.

"She is fire after all. It would protect her until she returned to herself." Chailyn replied.

"I forget you are like us to an extent." Sage responded.

"To an extent we're better but then we lack what you have. Some of our emotions are missing. Compassion, fear, sorrow… we who are immortal barely feel these." Chailyn answered. "I hope you do not know what it is to be alone like we know loneliness."

"I hope Ryo is alright." Sage simply answered knowing no way to answer the silent loneliness.

Up on the mountain Ryo fell again to the sting of Mia's Sword. "Tell me where the Jewel is and your dead will be merciful." Mia stood above Ryo and kicked him into the rocks.

"You won't get it from me." Ryo climbed to his knees. He shakily stood and put his two blades together. "I am Fire, born of this volcano. The Jewel that I hold is mine to hold. I am the Wild Fire! Arrow of Fire!"

A huge flame erupted in a swirling vortex around Ryo circling out towards Mia.

"You will die!" She launched towards the fire only to be stuck back. Then an arrow of fire made right for her heart. She faded out before the fire could hit her.

"Chicken." Ryo muttered then collapsed as the surge of fire left him. A figure completely made of fire entered his wavering vision.

"This is yours." The flame reached seemingly into Ryo's heart and pulled out a marble shaped stone with what looked like a raging fire inside. The flame placed the stone in Ryo's hand. "You will be able to use it at will but be careful. A fire controlled can still be a dangerous thing. Your friends wait for you and she is dying." The flame waved towards Nuria.

Ryo shakily climbed to his feet again. "She will not die."

The flame shimmered and faded away.

Ryo walked unsteadily towards Nuria. He slipped and fell beside her. "Nuria. Wake up." He placed the Jewel of Fire on her heart. "We share the fire. Please take the strength you need. Wake up."

"Ryo?" Nuria's voice was nearly inaudible but it was there.

"Can you stand?" Ryo asked.

"Perhaps." She stood slowly. "You?"

"Maybe." Ryo leaned heavily on the rocks to rise.

"Come we'll help each other down the mountain." Nuria wrapped an arm around Ryo's waist and he put an arm around her shoulders. Together they walked down the path to towards the bottom.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Okay that's it. What did you think? I know I know. Make it longer.


End file.
